Face Down
by Yourss Truly
Summary: Songfic. You’re hurting her. You’re bringing her such irrefutable pain and agony that she can’t control it anymore. And the thing is, she doesn't want to let you go... A sorrowful story of friendship, abuse, and love. [Jiley, Moliver]


**Hola everyone! I'm so sorry, but I've been on the same songfic high for like, weeks now. It's appalling, I know. But hopefully these songfics are interesting. If not, too bad. Read them anyway. haha. Okay, well, here's one called Face Down. to hear the song, go to my profile. the link's in there. Enjoy!**

* * *

_What does he have that I don't?_ This single question has been driving me completely and utterly insane over the past two weeks. Ever since Miley started dating Jake, she was a lot more… distant. It was like she didn't want to hang around with me anymore.

I don't think she understands what that does to me. I don't think she sees that with every glance my way, my insides scream and thrash around, begging for something more. She can't possibly realize the fact that I would kill for her; that I would die for her.

**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy.**

**One look puts the rhythm in my head.**

I thought we were alright, but then Jake came into the picture. Of course, the famous "zombie-slayer" had to steal Miley's heart with his smooth talk and even smoother moves. But he doesn't love her like I do. He doesn't treat her with the respect that she so plainly deserves. He thinks of her more as his property than as his girlfriend. And that's just not right.

And now I'm stuck driving to Jake's house to pick Miley up for dinner at the Stewarts'. I don't know why I agreed to it. Mr. Stewart can be very persuasive. Needless to say, there were muffins involved.

As I pulled up to the house, I noticed almost immediately that something wasn't right. And I was always called the slow one…

Anyway, there were no cars in the driveway, and only one light was on. All of the blinds were drawn but one, on the side of the house. I heard something crash and shatter as I got out of the car. Being the super-sleuth that I was, I dashed across the perfectly-trimmed lawn to the uncovered window to check things out. And was shocked at the scene playing before my eyes.

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around.**

**I see what's going down.**

I never would have guessed Jake was capable of anything like this. Miley always seemed so happy around him at school, holding his hand and smiling her gorgeous smile. But, looking back, I noticed something had always been a little off when she was around him. She had always been a little hesitant, a little cautious, a little timid. Why hadn't I realized that before? I could have saved her days of agony.

Maybe she thought his words of love and feeling were true; that there was meaning behind the constant "I love yous," that he wasn't lying when he said she was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

But I know better now.

**Cover up with makeup in the mirror,**

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

Without thinking, I sprinted across the front lawn, onto the spacious wooden porch, and up to the front door. I didn't bother knocking; this wasn't a time to be courteous. I barged right into the house, leaving the door wide open behind me.

Jake and Miley both looked up. Miley was huddled in the corner farthest from me, her arms around her knees and her hair plastered to her sweaty forehead. She looked confused and relived to see me.

Jake, on the other hand, looked furious. He was halted in mid-slap, his arm extended high above his head, prepared to strike. He lowered it slowly as I drew myself up to my full height, an obviously disgusted look spread across my face.

"Miley?" I'd better start with her first. "Are you okay?" She didn't dare nod, I realized. She stayed stock-still, as if waiting for permission from Jake to move. I glanced at Jake's face, flaming red with anger and frustration. "Jake…" I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Oliver," he said casually, like we were getting together to merely discuss the latest homework or the basketball game on TV.

"Jake," I repeated, almost disbelievingly. "What are you doing?"

He stared at me for a second, as if sizing me up, seeing if he could take me out. Finally, he said, "Nothing. Just hanging out."

I gaped at him. _Hanging out?_ Yeah, right. "Jake, you can't do this. It's totally insane, man." I shook my head at him disapprovingly, hoping it gave the effect intended. Jake didn't seem to get it.

"Dude, why do you care?" He did_ not_ just say that.

"Because she's my friend, Jake!" I shouted angrily. He's lost his mind if he thinks I'm just going to stand by and let this happen. "Do you think this makes you look tough? Do you think it makes you seem cool, because you're stronger than her, because you can push her around? God, Jake, it doesn't make you any more of a man just because you like to throw her around! It's pathetic! If this is some kind of way you deal with all the shit in your life, you need to take a step back and look at what you're doing." That should show him.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?**

"Oliver, would you just sh-" Jake started, but I cut him off.

"Just what? Unlike you, I know how to treat a woman. I don't toss her around like a rag doll, expecting her to get back on her feet just to have me push her down again! Jake, you need to get a clue. You may have it all now: good looks, a hit TV show, and tons of girls all over you, but one day, everyone's going to forget about "zombie-slaying Jake Ryan" and remember you as "that guy that forced Miley into ten years of depression." Do you really want to be that guy?"

That got him to shut up. He looked at the floor for a moment. When he spoke, his words were soft and slow, as if he were thinking each one through carefully. "Oliver… you don't… you don't know what you're saying… you shouldn't care about… about her…"

Is he seriously that thick? Oh my God.

"Jake, I _do_ care about Miley. And you're not going to do anything to change that. You know, after you give up on her and decide to find some… fresh meat… Miley _will _be okay. She'll move on with her life, and you'll go on being some masochistic jackass that finally gets put in jail for all the shit he does to women."

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

"God, Oliver, would you just shut up? No one cares what you have to say!" Jake shouted fiercely. I cringed at the volume.

Regaining my composure, I shouted back just as fiercely, "You'll burn in hell for this, Jake! You keep going like this, nothing good will come of it. I swear to you, the consequences for this will be beyond belief."

"My God, Oliver, I honestly don't give a damn! Would you cut the crap before I do something we'll both regret?" I watched his anger rise as his hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. I backed away cautiously.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect;**

**Every action in this world will bear a consequence.**

"Jake… please. Just think about what you're doing, alright?" I said, lowering my voice. "You do not want things to go down like this, man, you really don't."

Jake just stared at me with this insane smile on his face, like he was enjoying all of this.

My God. This guy was just too much.

"Let me put this in a way you can understand. You will die. It will be painful. No one will care about you. You will go to hell," I said slowly, as if I was talking to someone with a mental disability.

"Oh, please. I'd love to see the day when no one cared about Jake Ryan," Jake said haughtily. I seriously cannot believe this guy.

"Do you see what you're doing, Jake? My God, look at the poor girl; look at how much pain she's obviously in. Does this mean nothing toy you?" I asked harshly, pointing at Miley, who was still on the floor, curled up in a tight ball, rocking back and forth, her eyes darting from me to Jake and back again.

**If you wait around forever you will surely drown.**

**I see what's going down.**

"Oh my God, Oliver. I don't see why you're putting yourself in the middle of this. This is between me and Miley, and I'd really appreciate it if things would stay that way. Thank you. You can leave now," Jake said, indicating the door with one long, tanned arm.

I was seriously sick of this guy.

"Jake, don't you get it? I care about Miley. I care about what happens to her, I care about what you do to her, I care that she would actually trust you alone with her, and I care that you're throwing her around and beating her up! It's disgusting! I won't stand for this anymore, Jake Ryan. I'm sick of you pushing Miley around!" I screamed. Jake shrunk back momentarily. Then, realizing what he was doing, straightened up and looked at me with such hate flaming in his eyes it could be burning a hole through me right now.

"Oliver Oken, you get out of this house right now. I don't want anything to do with you, and I don't want Miley to have anything to do with you, either. Now get out of my house," he growled in a low, menacing voice, that, in the three years I have known him; I have never heard him use. It took a few steps back, and then glanced down at Miley. She looked so innocent, and so hurt. She was obviously in pain; I could tell by the way she held certain places a little lighter than other, and the way she rocked back and forth to try and stop the agony.

A friend would know these things. Jake didn't seem to realize them. I guess he wasn't her friend.

"You don't see what you're doing to her, do you?" I said, almost laughing at the thought. The stupidity of this guy was bewildering. I stared long and hard at him before speaking again. "Now you listen to me, Jacob Cody Ryan," I said, using his full name for dramatic effect. "You're hurting her. You're bringing her such irrefutable pain and agony that she can't control it anymore. And the thing is," I added, coming to a dreadful realization, "she doesn't want to let you go. She loves you too much, even through all of the pain and anguish. She loves you. But you continue to bring her pain. Why is that? Is there a... method to the madness? A reason behind the action? Do you ever think before you do something? Or is that too much for you to handle?" I was on a roll now. "Don't you see? Can't you understand this one thing? Why would you ever want to hurt someone like Miley? You know she loves you, and yet you continue to inflict this indisputable torture upon her! How dare you force her to suffer so much when all she wants is to be with you! God, Jake, what's your problem?" That should do it. If this had absolutely no effect on him, he unquestionably had no soul.

And that's saying something, even for him.

**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**

**Say your right again**

**Heed my lecture**

Suddenly, Miley was on her feet, facing Jake and I. She wore a broken expression that clearly portrayed her distress and misery. How was Jake not seeing this? Or was he? I chanced a look at him. He looked… sorry. I wasn't exactly expecting remorse, that's for sure.

"Thank you, Oliver," she began. I nodded, and stroked her hand. She pulled it away, flinching, even at my gentle touch. "The thing is, I don't really feel it anymore. I don't feel anything. I can't feel anything. I'm numb to feeling, to emotion, to pain. I'm just… empty. And broken." And she looked it. I could hardly stand hearing this, and I wasn't involved. It was amazing that Jake could just stand here and listen to Miley tell him she was numb to his beatings. She went on, a little stronger this time. "But I don't care. Because I have people that love me, and they'll help me through this. You, on the other hand, Jake, will die alone. And ugly." Harsh. That last one obviously hit a sore spot. I could feel him tense beside me, ready to pounce. Miley was oblivious. Or did she really not care? She went on, her voice clearly ringing through the empty house. "You, Jake Ryan, are a positively disgusting creature, and I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Come on, Oliver. We're leaving. Goodbye, Jake." And with that she was through the door and out of Jake's life forever. Thank God for that.

**Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt"**

**She said "I've finally had enough"**

"It's about time," I said before following Miley out the door.

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough.**

**It's coming round again.**

* * *

**Well, I hope that was worth your time. if not, review anyway! haha. Okay, well, I do hope you enjoyed that. oh, and I had to write this story for school, so I'm going to rearrange it to be in Hannah Montana form and post it on here. It's gonna be called 11"11pm, so look for it, kay? You promise? Pinky swear? Alright, alright. Oh, and Love Struck readers, please don't lose all faith in me! The story will go on! I promise! I pinky swear! Haha. Okay, well, this author's note is pretty much finished. please review! bye!**


End file.
